


contemplation.

by MissRedRidingHood



Category: lesbian - Fandom
Genre: Other, look this isnt a part of something im tryna be poetic here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRedRidingHood/pseuds/MissRedRidingHood
Summary: “love shook my senseslike wind crashing on mountain oaks”Sapphothis is how we started.





	contemplation.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomrabbit/gifts).



it was a cold day. which is ironic because it was a relatively southern state. it was a cold day in the early december morning. two figures are huddled close together, protected from frigid air by warm blankets. there’s snoring in the air, not from either of the two figures, but from one of the three dogs at the bottom of the bed. thank god the cat was quieter. 

the two figures are cuddled together, but one is awake. they’re facing each other, and the awake one takes a moment to drink it all in. rain poured against the window, and they take a moment. 

they don’t get that chance often enough. 

they take in their partner’s face.  
god.  
my god.  
she’s so fucking pretty. that’s only the tip of the iceberg of the amazing things about her. but it’s something they drink in like sweet honey. because she gets shy if she’s awake and they stare. it’s so cute. she’s so cute. 

they think about her. they think about how often she makes them laugh. she gets so excited about new video game releases of these anime games that they cannot even begin to understand, and though they playfully tease, they still make sure to pick her up merch whenever they can, the look on her face whenever they get her a new….swirlyman plush or whatever, that’s the best part. 

they think of her smile. that gorgeous smile she bore the day they met the first time in real life. the smile whenever they managed to crack the stupidest pun she’s ever heard but it was okay bc for some reason she loved them. 

they think of her wit. 

they think of her intelligence. 

they think of her. 

they think of those years of being apart. wanting to be closer but closer was impossible. nights spent binging let’s plays of terrible games and laughing because at least the commentary was good. they think of watching odd people make odd serieses,,,,seri? odd shows for people like them. they think of her sarcastic way of putting on elevator music whenever they were getting something set up. they think of her unending patience listening to them ramble about their inane theories about fnaf of all things. 

they think of just how lucky they are to be where they are right now. 

she’d stayed by them through three suicide attempts. 

they never ever wanted her to think they wanted to leave her. never her. 

they thought of how the thought of her kept them alive. 

they thought of the wait to be together. 

worth it. 


End file.
